Represent Cuba
by Savannah Rivers
Summary: Katey Miller is a successful business owner of "Hermosa Habana" which means Beautiful Havana. One night two customers change her life forever and a certain someone might show up...Read More.
1. Hermosa Habana

Represent Cuba

In 1965, seven years Katey has graduated from High school and is in her senior year at University of Miami. Javier and his family escape to Florida seven years as Katey is in her senior year. Katey has majored in International Relations, Dance and business. Dirty dancing to be exact. Katey owns a club called "Hermosa Habana" which means Beautiful Havana in Spanish. Her family made the business and its great until Katey sees Javier. Life takes a whole new journey once Javier is back in her life.

"Susie, what should I wear tonight?" Katey held up an emerald green dress, a short and modest dress. Then she picked up the red dress that was very short and flattering.

"Red. Definitely red." Susie breathed.

"You know, I never gave this red dress back to the lady in Cuba. This is the dress I danced with Javier the first time in." Katey sighed.

"You need to move on Katey. I bet Javier has already found somebody already. Katey, you know he would want you to be happy." Susie prospered herself back on her elbows on her bed.

"You're the host and co-business owner with me for Hermosa Habana and you have a nice house and everything you could ever want."

"Susie, you're so young and naive.—"

"Also you graduated from UM in motions. You know, for dancing. You're beautiful and don't take any crap from anyone." Katey looked at Susie like she was crazy.

"What, Katey?"

"I love Javier. If I ever saw him again I bet we could pick up where we left off." Katey spat. Katey felt her attitude change everyday ever since two years ago, when the five year mark hit. Her happiness was down the drain and her actions were going to spiral out of control soon.

"_LOVED_ him Katey. Now you have to accept he's not coming back. He's either dead or found somebody new." Susie said. Susie was smiling in her mind because she was actually jealous of Katey. She kind of enjoyed Katey's company especially when it was in Susie's favor. Katey was determined to ignore her because she knew she currently loved him.

"I love him." Katey whispered to herself.

"Ugh, your soooo selfish. Bitch…" Susie ran out of the room pretending to cry.

"Oh, Javier, how I miss you." Katey cried into her pillow.

Eight o' clock that same night.

"Hello! Welcome to Beautiful Havana, would you like to sit and enjoy one of our delicious Cuban dinners? Hola! Bienvenidos a la Hermosa Habana, le gusta sentarse y disfrutar de una de nuestras cenas deliciosas cubana?" Katey repeated.

"Si, mi hija y me gustaria que se Sentara cerca de la pista de baile por favor?" Yes, my daughter and I would like to be seated near the dance floor please? The gentlemen said.

"Si, senor y senorita. Sigueme por favor."

Katey brought the father and daughter to a table for two about five steps from the dance floor. The girl had olive colored skin and pale blue eyes. Her dark brown was long and tousled looking. She looked about fifteen/fourteen years old. She was socially awkward, as far as Katey could tell. The father was quite the opposite. Light brown hair with brown eyes and pale.

"Te gustaria empezar con un aperitivo y una bebida?" Would you like to start off with a appetizer and a drink? Katey asked.

"Yes. I would like a mojito with two leaves of mint. Catalina, what do you want?"

"I would like water please."

"Okay, is there anything else?" Katey asked.

"Your dress is very lovely." Catalina commented.

"Thank you. I lived in Cuba for a short period of time and well, that's how the dress got to America. Okay, I'll be out within a couple of minutes to give you your drinks." Katey smiled and walked off.

"Dad, after a few sips of drink, want to dance?" Catalina asked.

"I'm bringing you here so I don't have to get a baby-sitter for you while I'm dancing. Now shut up and when our food comes, eat it." Catalina slouched into her chair and refused to cry. She was used to this treatment but it still hurt.

"Excuse me."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Restroom to wash up." Catalina rushed to the bathroom, bumping into a waiter on the way to there. She knocked over the drinks and her outfit also got wet.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Oh, Lord." She kneeled down and started picking up the glass with the waiter.

"Don't worry about it Miss. It's okay. Please go back to your seat or wherever you were headed to in such a hurry."

"Ouch. Dang it." Catalina had nicked herself with some of the glass. She looked up to the waiter and was stunned. The boy had medium dark brown hair and the prettiest brown eyes you ever seen. He also had olive colored skin but was a lot more tan then she.

"Ooh ma'am, please before you cut yourself some more." Catalina gathered a few more bits before stopping.

"I'm so sorry. Here allow me to pay for the damage." Catalina drug out her pocketbook and almost opened it until Katey came over there.

"Enrique, que paso aqui? Esta todo bien?" Enrique, what happened here? Is everything OK? Katey asked.

"Si senora. Yo era muy torpe y me golpeo en Enrique. Pido disculpas por los danos y la voy a pagar yo mismo. Aqui vamos a obtener mi billetera."

"Don't worry I speak English. Miss, the way you can pay us off is to hit the dance floor with a partner." Katey smiled.

"Ma'am excuse me? I don't know how to dance." Catalina hung her head low and moved nervously in the same spot.

"That's okay…?"

"Cat Daniels."

"I'm Katey Miller and I own Hermosa Habana. Miss Daniels, this is how you can pay us back. Since the mess is cleaned up, were going to clean your cut up and your hitting the dance floor with a partner. Enrique will be your partner." Katey put a hand over Enrique's shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Yes ma'am. I'll be out in a moment." Catalina before Catalina could take another step a hand wrapped around her arm. It was her father and he was hurting her he was grabbing so hard.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Huh " I'm going to beat the living hell out of you! How dare you! Catalina's father said.

"Sir, please calm down and let go of her arm." Katey said in a low mean voice.

"Fine. Let's go Catalina Maria Valencia! You are in deep trouble now!" Her father demanded.

"Dad, I have to pay for these drinks and glasses. I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry. Go to the car. NOW."

"Sir, please. It was accident. She did nothing wrong. The restaurant will pay for the damage sir. Please let us show you some of our decorates."

"No. My daughter and I are leaving. Forget our drinks." The man left. The daughter followed but Katey caught up to her.

"Hey, Cat. Please take my card. Here's my number both personal and work."

"Dammit, Lady we're leaving. Leave my daughter alone."

"Thank you Ma'am." Cat whispered.

Not even five minutes the club gets back to normal.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Until they heard three gun shots.


	2. Lethal Fire

Represent Cuba Chapter 2

Four hours earlier

"Dammit, Catalina, where are the hookers when you need them the most?" Nick Daniels, Cat's father said. He was a good looking man, but if you got to know him on Cat's level, he was the evilest bastard on the planet.

"I want an answer Catalina. Do you want me to use my hand or do you prefer my belt?" Nick demanded.

"I don't know, daddy." Catalina muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I don't know, daddy."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? SAY IT RIGHT THIS TIME!"

"On the street corner with mom." Cat cried. Silent tears flowed from her eyes because she knew would get slapped for crying.

Valencia ( aka Valerie) Luna-Daniels was the most beautiful woman Cat had ever seen. Valerie's long dark brown hair and pale blue eyes with tanned skin. Cat was spitting image of her mother. Her mother liked to read and write, whereas Cat did too. Valerie was with Nick for three years before they got married. He was a nice guy from old pictures she had seen and handsome too. They were going on their third anniversary when Valerie learned she was pregnant. But this baby wasn't born. When he found out he went on a rampage and started drinking. When she was seven months pregnant she had an emergency C-section because Nick pushed her down the stairs. She ended losing the baby. She stayed with him for a few more weeks when Nick was in court ordered therapy while he was in jail. When he got out he apologized to his wife. She loved him and didn't want to be alone for the rest of her life so she stayed with him. When she found out she was pregnant with Cat she ran. She knew if she wanted to protect this child from him, she would have to go away forever. While he was at work she packed all of her stuff, took some money and ran to Miami from New York City. She had family in Miami and knew if he ever found her and her child at least the kid would stay with family.

Seven months later Valencia gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her name is Catalina Maria Valencia Daniels. Catalina was after her great grandmother Catalina Cortes. Maria was after her grandmother Lina Maria Fausto and Valencia after her mother Valencia Luna. She was born in Miami with her mother and Uncle Ashton. She lived a happy life with her mother and uncle until she was about 12 years old. Nick Daniels had finally found them. Her mother was a computer technician and called in sick that morning. Uncle Ashton had to go to work and Cat had to go school. Valerie wasn't really sick but she wanted to get Cat a present. Cat made A-honor roll and Valerie wanted to celebrate it. A knock on the door changed that. The police said her mother died of a gun shot wound to the torso. The police also said that Nick had an air tight alibi. They said she was murdered in a robbery. Some man broke into her house and shot her in the stomach. It went right through her stomach and punctured her lung. She died five minutes after getting the shot. Cat was in complete shock. When her uncle heard about this he was devastated. So devastated that he couldn't stay alive long enough to protect Cat from Nick. Uncle Ashton died of a drug over dose. She ended up in her father's clutches.

Now, at fifteen, life was hell these passed couple of years. Nick was dragging her by the arm back to the car. They were now leaving Hermosa Habana.

Cat thought about the nice lady, Katey Miller. Her nice smile. And Enrique. Enrique was cute. He was handsome and strong built. He'd never fall for a girl like me. I bet he's even experienced with girls. Whereas I just stand and watch from a far.

Then when Nick and Cat got to the car, Nick slapped her across the face so hard she felt her neck joints pop. The stinging sensation was horrible.

"What the _hell are you trying to do?Embarrass_ the hell out of me? Your an idiot worthless bitch for a daughter. I was stupid to even marry your mother. Good thing the bitch is dead. If you keep acting up you will be lying with her. Guaranteed,." Nick slapped across the face again.

"Wait, 'til we get home." He then spit on her. He was walking around the backside of the car to get to the drivers door when a black SUV pulled up behind us. Blocking our way out. Three guys with ski masks on got out of the vehicle, except for the driver who remained.

"You think you can treat a young lady like this?" One of them said. Cat walked from the passenger door to the front and squatted down where she couldn't be seen.

"She's a servant of mine who acted like an idiot. You wouldn't understand. And you need to move your car, you're blocking my way out."

"Well I understand this. All human beings need to be treated equally. Except for scum bags like you. How dare you treat a young lady with such disrespect?"

"You know what? I don't give a F*** about you. Move your damn car and I won't rear end you."

"You know boys I think we need to teach this guy a little more respect to the Recinos gang." The guy who was talking to Nick pulled out a semi-automatic hand gun. It was super scary for Cat to watch.

"Hey young lady. Come around." Cat did what she was told to do because she was scared.

"I want you to stand here and watch this man suffer. Okay?"

"Cat run into the restaurant and get help." Nick said.

"Cat is it? Well Cat don't you want this man to suffer for what he's done to you?"

"Don't listen to him. Cat do what I told you!" Nick shouted.

"Here," the man told Cat to hold out her hands. When she did she was told too. "Now take the gun and point it at the man who hurt you over and over again."

Cat stood frightened stricken and couldn't move. She didn't take the gun neither did she run away.

"Take it."

"Run Cat."

"Take it."

"Run CAT!" There they kept pressuring her to do things. She felt light headed and about fainted when she heard three gun shots. The three men in black ski masks took off in the black SUV and Cat's dad fell to the ground. Thank God, the guy in the black took the gun back with him. She stood there. Katey Miller and Enrique and everybody else rushed out side to see what was going on. All they found was a scared girl and a dead body. Katey took off her shoes and ran towards the two of them.

"Cat what happened?" Katey didn't care about Nick but because he was the only one injured, and Katey wasn't about to scratch her smooth reputation. She knelt by him and yelled for somebody to call the police.

"Enrique, es esta la bala de la banda Recinos? Es su casquillo firma?" Enrique, is this the bullet of the Recinos gang? It's their signature shell casing? Katey asked.

"No Katey, es definitivamente no." No Katey, it's definitely not. Enrique said.

"Do you have any-" The rest of what Katey said was drowned out by sirens of the ambulance. The Cat fainted.

Author's note: Please review! Thanks and have an awesome day! -Savvy


	3. Miami Dade General

Cat slowly stirred in her slumber. She couldn't really remember everything that happened last night. Now she started to realize her surroundings. She was in the hospital. Miami Dade General Hospital. She heard a knock and a nurse entered.

"Hey, girly, how are you feeling?" The nurse comes in and picks up Cat's chart and takes another glance at Cat.

"I'll be right back." The nurse left for a brief period and then came back with two people. A man and a woman. The man was very muscular with broad shoulders and thinning hair. The woman was a very petite brunette with green eyes. They didn't look so happy to be there.

"Hey, Catalina, I'm Detective David Hernandez and this is my partner Detective Lina Richardson. We come to ask you a few questions." Detective Richardson sat down beside me on the bed and Detective Hernandez stood at the foot of my bed. Cat looked a little nervous by clutching the bed sheet beside her.

"I know this is difficult but can you tell me what happened yesterday?" Cat was starting to get cold but she had to tell them.

"We went to this dance place that was also a restaurant called Hermosa Habana. My dad was already mad—"

"What was your dad mad about?"

"We were driving around and he wanted a hooker."

"Did he make you participate in any manner?"

"No, he didn't. He was too ashamed of me to do anything." Cat's eyes were fixing to burst out with tears.

"Alright continue please."

"And we ordered drinks and I asked him if we could go dancing. He told me no. Then I stood up and on my way to the bathroom I bumped into this guy, a waiter named Enrique, and the glasses broke. I cut myself and the owner of the restaurant told me that in order to pay her off for the broken glass was to dance with Enrique. Anyway, Nick grabbed my arm and got into an argument with the owner than he dragged me out. As we were getting in the car a black SUV pulled up and a couple of guys pulled up. Three guys in ski masks jumped out of the car. I went and hid in the front of the car and I heard the one who called to Nick first he was talking to him. I can't remember what he said though. Then he said something about a gang maybe? I don't know. I can't remember. Then I remember the man calling to me to come back there. He told me to take something from his hand and Nick told me to run inside the restaurant to get help. I don't remember moving and then I heard gunshots. I don't remember what happened after that. I'm sorry." Cat was on the verge of bawling. Her voice started cracking and she wiped her face with shaky hands.

"Okay, well here is my card," Detective Richardson said. "If you want to share anything please give me a call. Thank you for your time." They stood up and left the room. The nurse was still standing in the corner getting a syringe ready.

"What is that for?" Cat asked.

"You haven't had your booster shot. We will go ahead and give it to you. I'm surprised you're in school with no booster shot from your 7th grade." She poked Cat with the needle and finished it. The nurse left and about 15 minutes later Cat heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Cat?" A woman was standing at the door.

"Remember me? Katey Miller the owner of Hermosa Habana?"

"Yes ma'am. I remember. How are you doing?"

"The question is not for me. It's for you. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. What happened to Nick?"

"Um, I don't think I should be the one to tell you."

"Please? I want to know if I am going to hell again." Katey left her values and virtues alone for this one.

"Nick . . . died. He died from 3 gunshot wounds. You will not have to worry about him anymore." Katey sat down next to Cat on the bed and smoothed out the sheets in one spot.

"How is Enrique?" Katey smiled a little smile.

"He is doing okay. He said he was going to come by and see you later. I know this is weird since we met but if you do not have anywhere else to go, you can come stay with me. Temporarily or permanently."

"Thank you. I think I will take you up on your offer. I don't have any family. My mother and uncle are dead and my grandmother, I don't even know her name." Cat looked down.

"Hey, ¿cómo va a lidiar con la muerte de su padre?" Hey, how are you going to cope with your father's death? Katey asked Cat.

"Él no era mi padre ... Por lo que a mí respecta estaba muerto para mí desde el día en que fue concebido." He wasn't my father...As far as I'm concerned he was dead to me since the day I was conceived. Cat said bitterly.

"Well, let me see if the nurse will let me check you out."

"No, wait. I don't want to leave just yet. Can you give me a few moments alone?" Katey nodded and left. Cat stared out the window and closed her eyes. She fell asleep. She had never gotten such a good night's sleep. Nobody was there to wake her up by slapping her, punching her, pulling her hair, and other horrible things.

Sleep in heavenly Peace.

-Like it? Please hit the story alerts or author alerts. Want to say something? Leave a comment or concern by clicking the review button. Hoped you enjoyed it, have a good one-Savvy


	4. The Definition of Depth

"_Take the gun."_

"_Run Cat!"_

"_Take the gun."_

"_Don't do it! Run Cat!'_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

"_Nobody messes with the Recinos gang. Nobody."_

"_.Miguel, ¿qué hacemos con Enrique?" Miguel, what do we do about Enrique?_

"_Él va a estar bien. Ahora entrar en el coche!" He is going to be fine. Get in the car!_

"Cat? Cat? Wake up! Cat!" Cat felt hands on her arms and face. She was tossing and turning and squealing. As if she was having a night terror.

"Ahh!" Cat popped up and sweat was just pouring down her forehead. Her chest was sighing heavily and her hair was sopping wet. Then Cat noticed who was around her. The nurse who came in earlier, her name is. . Rosemary. Katey Miller from Hermosa Habana, Detective David Hernandez and Detective Lina Richardson. Another figure was in the corner and Car couldn't really see him.

"Are you okay? Cat are you okay?" Whoever asked Cat that touched her and arm and she quickly yanked away.

"Get your grubby hands off of me! Leave me alone!" Cat yelled. Everyone kind of backed away except Katey and the detectives. Detective Richardson and Detective Hernandez looked at each other briefly.

"Cat, do you think you can answer a few more questions?" Detective Richardson asked.

"Um, I guess so."

"Excuse us. We will only be a few minutes." Everybody looked at Hernandez and then slowly they slipped out.

"I need to ask you something. Did any of the men with masks, did they say anything to a name? Did they say a name?" They both looked at Cat and Cat just faced the window next to her bed.

"I don't remember."

"It's okay, just take your time." Cat thought hard. She thought she heard a name in her dream. Reynosa . . . maybe. . . Renato maybe.

"Something with a R in the beginning. I can't remember the name though. I'm sorry detectives." Cat looked at Hernandez and then back to Richardson.

"Okay. If you need anything please call us. Do you still have that card I gave you?" Cat nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Then both detectives were gone just like that. Cat rubbed her face with her hands and felt the cold sweat. She leaned back downward and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Cat." The figure Cat couldn't figure out was now walking towards her. He had dark chocolate brown hair and the darkest brown eyes anybody could dream of. He had nice tan skin, which was kind of hot. He was muscular but not too built and was tall.

"Do you remember me?" He sat down next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Uh, yes, I do remember you. Enrique…I met you when I was at Hermosa Habana. Thanks for stopping by and seeing me." She smiled. He smiled back in a weird chuckle.

"Yes, I definitely remember you. So, Katey tells me that you are considering moving in with her. Is that true?"

"I am thinking about it. I mean, I have no friends and no family to stay with. Why?" Cat sat back up suspiciously.

"Reason being is because I live with her and her sister, Susie. My mother also lives with us."

"Wow, that's sounds like a full house."

"I've been living with Katey for a couple of years now." Enrique sat down beside her on the bed.

"How old are you now?"

"I am fixing to turn 17 in a couple of months. How about yourself?" He asked.

"I just turned 15 a couple of months ago. Why are you living with Katey?" Cat wondered. Had he been in the same situation?

"My mother worked for Katey when it first opened then she was killed in a car crash."

"What about your father?"

"He was a part of a group I don't need to speak of. He's the leader now. He's dead to me though." Enrique looked away for a brief moment then returned his attention back to Cat.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father. I—"

"He wasn't a father," Cat turned her head and her voice started cracking but was serious. "He was not a father. He was a monster. And don't feel sorry for me. By all means don't because I can take care of myself. I have been for the last couple of years now." Cat looked back at Enrique.

"He was a monster," She said in a low tone. She then looked at Enrique was a very intent look in her eye. "Why are you really hear Enrique? Is it to get me to move elsewhere besides with Katey? If it is, then it's not working. I'm coming to live with you all." Cat said.

"No, I actually came here for two things. Number one: See how you were doing. Number two: To just talk."

"We just met yesterday and you want to talk?" Cat asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I figured if we are going to be in the same household together then we should get to know each other. Besides, you looked like you needed to talk to somebody. So, I am being friendly."

"There's not going to be any funny business around here is there?"

"Not if you don't want any. Then there won't be any." Enrique laughed.

"What? You are kind of confusing me." Cat giggled. Enrique pulled up her hand and laid down a kiss on her hand.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Enrique winked. The nurse just happened to walk into the room.

"Hey, Cat, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I do actually."

"Well after you see your doctor today, I think you'll be able to go home." The nurse smiled and left the room.

"Cat, what is your name? Full name I mean."

"It's Catalina Maria Valencia Daniels. Catalina was after my great grandmother. Maria is from my grandmother and Valencia from my mother. Enrique what is your name?"

"Enrique. . ."

"Enrique. . .what?" Just then the doctor came in.

"Hey Cat, all I have to do is check your chart and if your all clear you can go home." The doctor looked at Enrique, who was holding Cat's hand, and then at Cat who smiled nervously.

"It looks like your all set. Your ride is outside. Hopefully I won't see you soon. Good luck!" And with that the doctor left. Cat jumped up out of bed and toward her stack of clothes.

"Enrique, you think you could wait for me outside the room?"

"Oh yeah sure." He left without further hesitation. Cat closed the door and hurriedly got dressed. She was fixing her hair when she accidentally hit her stomach. Wincing in pain, she lifted her shirt just below the breast bone. There was a purple bruise and it starting to yellow around the edges. She quickly yanked down the shirt, fixed her hair, and left the hospital room with Enrique. Once in the elevator they were both quiet.

"After you get settled and all that, do you want to go walk on the beach? By the time you get done un packing and all that you'll need a good break."

"Thanks and I'd like that." She smiled.

Little did she know what she was in for.

(A/N: Like it? Please click on the story alerts or the author alerts. Want to tell me something? Please click on the button that says "Review" on it. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it!—Savvy)


End file.
